Toxicity
by TheIntellectualBadass
Summary: "Ron? He's my picket fence, it never would have worked between us." "He's your what." I had forgotten how little he knew about muggle culture. "He's safe, familiar." "And what am I?" "The unknown." Clichéd Dramione, same as probably every other dramione on this site. Bluna as a second pairing. Hope you enjoy :-)
1. Home

**Hello everybody!  
>I hope you enjoy this fic, it will be as clichéd and cheesy as possible since it is a Dramione. Please review if you like it and tell me anything you want changing. As long as the criticism is constructive I will be accommodating to it. Thank you!<br>*DISCLAIMER* I am not, nor have I ever been JK Rowling. I own nothing when it comes to Harry Potter, the only thing that is mine is the plot.  
>Enjoy. <strong>

Hogwarts. School. Home. The train flew past the countryside, the world barely more than a green blur going past the window. It was weird to think Harry ad Ron weren't coming back with me; Kingsley had offered all three of us a job basically as soon as he was named Minister. The boys quickly agreed, I couldn't. I needed to come back, to finish my schooling and for once have a quiet year. "Hermione? Hermione, are you even listening?" Ginny was impatiently snapping her fingers in my face.  
>"Sorry, what?" I hadn't been listening.<br>"Have you heard what they're doing with the 8th years' dorms?" Neville asked. A handful of students had come back to retake their final year. Neville, Dean and I were the only ones from Gryffindor; I hadn't heard from any other houses. "No Nev, I hadn't. What are they doing?"  
>"They're giving us an entire common room and brand new rooms; we each get our own!" Ginny looked sullen.<br>"Gin, you know you can come and stay with me anytime right?" She perked up a little. "I know you're missing Harry, but you'll be seeing him in no time."  
>"I know, I just wish he was here…" I put my arm around her shoulder. I loved Harry and Ron but Ginny was my best friend.<br>"So Hermione, are you and Ron still together?" Dean had been talking to Luna, who was now sat quietly in the corner, staring off into space.  
>"Oh, no. We decided to stay as friends. It just wasn't right."<br>"I don't know Granger… I thought you and Weaselbee were perfect for each other." Stood in the entrance to the compartment was Malfoy, Blaise just behind him. Over the summer and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Blaise and I had become friends, which was why I completely ignored Malfoy and smiled at Blaise. "Are you coming to sit with us Blaise?"  
>"I can't really leave this idiot by himself, he may start terrorising the first years." We both laughed.<br>"I wouldn't mind if they sat with us." Luna was finally chipping in, her dreamy voice severing any humour that may have been present in the compartment. Despite the person who said it, Malfoy looked smug; why would he want to sit with us? Malfoy squeezed himself into the seat across from mine, leaving Blaise next to Luna. All conversation stopped. I don't think I had ever been in a more awkward situation. "I'm surprised you came back Draco." Luna said. "I thought you would be hidden in your Manor, avoiding all contact with anyone to avoid the hate crimes that have been following your family about." The smug look fell very quickly from Malfoy's face, and I had to cough loudly to stop from laughing.  
>"It's part of the deal with the Wizengamot." He spat at Luna.<br>"Weren't you pardoned?" asked Ginny. "Didn't you testify on his behalf Mione?" Apparently no one had known that, Malfoy included. His head shot up faster than anyone else in the compartment. It was common knowledge that Harry had testified for both Malfoy and his mother, leaving the patriarch to rot in Azkaban. I had managed to keep my part in Malfoy being free a secret. "Yes Gin, I did; but as I am sure you know, that was a secret." Ginny blushed, her entire face going tomato red, just like her brother. Once again the compartment was silent, only now Malfoy was staring at me. _Oh Merlin, I am going to die of embarrassment in a minute. Someone say something! _It was as if Neville could read my mind. "Do you guys know if anyone else has come back?" he asked the two Slytherins.  
>"It's just the two of us from Slytherin, I don't think anyone else has come back. I'm surprised none of the Ravenclaws did." Blaise said.<br>"They all got jobs at the Ministry in various departments. Lots of them got in the Auror programme." I replied.  
>"Couldn't get into the programme yourself, Granger?" Malfoy remarked.<br>"I've done enough fighting for a lifetime, thank you very much. I was offered a place but I turned it down. If I end up working in the Ministry it will not be in that department." I was a little put out by Malfoy's insinuation. I was more than capable of getting into the programme, and more than qualified! I had spent a year on the run, fighting for my life. Oddly enough I wanted some normality. It was then I saw it out of the window. Hogwarts. The small squares of light dotting the building were so familiar; it was as if nothing had changed. I felt myself getting slightly angry at the regularity of its façade. Everything had changed.

My anger quickly dissipated when we got off the train. The carriages weren't driving themselves anymore and the graceful forms of the thestrals unnerved me. Maybe I did crave normalcy, wanting to pretend nothing had changed. "Come on Hermione!" Blaise started pushing me towards the carriages. I saw Ginny, Neville and Dean drive off before I could get there. Luna and Malfoy were holding another one for Blaise and me. "What took you guys so long?" Malfoy asked harshly; he was avoiding looking at the thestrals completely, Luna on the other hand was watching them, admiring them.  
>"What are they?" Blaise whispered to me.<br>"Thestrals. They can only be seen by people who have witnessed death."  
>"So you've only just been able to them?"<br>"Yeah although Luna's always been able to." Blaise lifted his gaze to the quirky blond sat next to Draco. The rest of the ride was silent, much like the train ride. I really needed to be more comfortable in social situations. When we pulled up to the massive door, Blaise got out first and helped Luna down. They wandered off, apparently forgetting about Malfoy and I. He jumped down first. In the year that had passes since the last time I had ridden in one of these, I had forgotten how high up they were. Normally Harry or Ron would help me down. _I can do this. _"Do you want a hand Granger?" Malfoy had his hand outstretched for me to take. I deliberated for a second before taking Malfoy's hand. "Jump."  
>"It's high. I- I don't like heights." Malfoy sighed, placed his hands on my waist and lifted me down. We were stood very close and his hands were still resting on my hips. "Ermm, thank you."<br>"My pleasure." He said quietly before letting me go and wandering off towards the school. _What the hell was that?_

The entrance hall now housed a statue. Absolutely massive, it took up most of the space. It looked very like the Fountain of Magical Brethren only without the water. It was beautiful. Written around the bottom were the names of the fallen and I could see Ginny stood in front of it, her head bowed. _Fred Weasley. _I didn't say anything. I simply put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her slightly towards me. The Weasleys had nearly fallen apart from the loss of Fred. George had been the worst. He barely left his room, and yelled at Percy whenever they saw each other. "It should have been you!" he would scream. Percy looked heartbroken every time, mainly because I think he knew. He knew it shouldn't have been Fred. "Come on Gin, let's go get some food." She didn't say anything, she just let me pull her into the Great hall and sandwich her between Neville and myself. The head table was made up of both very familiar faces and completely new ones. McGonagall sat in the middle seat. She looked uncomfortable. The atmosphere in the hall was much more subdued than usual – Dumbledore's absence was still felt very strongly. It was then that Hagrid started waving madly at us. He was smiling broadly, as was Slughorn who was seated next to him. It was weird not seeing Snape's hooked nose and haughty figure at the table. McGonagall stood and the room fell silent. "Welcome back." She said and then gestured for Professor Flitwick to bring in the first years. The group that filed in behind him were about the same height as the tiny professor and all looked mystified at the astounding room they had just entered. Many eyes went upwards to the 'sky'. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Neville whispered. I giggled quietly, little Hermione was such a swot. Big Hermione isn't actually any different. Flitwick led the first years to the other end of the hall, and told them to stand in front of the dais the head table was on. There on a rackety little stool sat the sorting hat. Moving slightly, the rip near the brim opened:

_Together we stand,  
>Just out of a war.<br>Together we sit,  
>Rebuilding for all.<br>Behind you now are the four houses of old,  
>Each with tricks and secrets untold.<br>You may belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart.<br>Perhaps in old Ravenclaw,  
>Where wit is treasured above all.<br>You may belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where lie the loyalist of folk.<br>Or lastly in Slytherin,  
>Where ambition and cunning achieve all ends.<br>I know all, everything and none,  
>Your mind will tell me where you belong.<br>Don't be afraid to wear me on your head,  
>I will tell you where in life you are led.<em>

The hall erupted into cheers and applause, the first years looked both in awe and terror at the old hat. "Hermione, Malfoy's staring at you." Ginny whispered. When I covertly glanced at the Slytherin table, I saw she was right. He was staring at me, looking almost confused.  
>"Why?" I whispered.<br>"I don't know, maybe he likes you." I scoffed. "What? Would it be that crazy that he's attracted to someone smart, beautiful, witty and can kick his arse in everything?"  
>"Ginny, don't be ridiculous." She shrugged and returned her attention to the front where first year after first year was sorted. He was still watching. <em>Should I make eye contact? <em>I didn't have to, Blaise elbowed him and Malfoy looked away. They bickered for a moment before both turned to the front. All the firsties had been sorted and McGonagall had stood. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I know you will all be itching to begin our feast so I will say no more, except will all returning 8th year students please remain seated when the feast ends. Thank you."

"I haven't eaten that much in ages." Said Dean, leaning back slightly too far and nearly falling off his seat.  
>"Me neither." I replied. I was so full. After an eventful summer of finding my parents and convincing them I changed their memories for their own safety, I hadn't been eating exactly well. The tapping of a glass drew everyone's attention back to the high table and all the remaining food disappeared down into the kitchens. "Now, first years, your house prefects will lead you up to your dormitories. Get a good night sleep. Good night." Ginny stood.<br>"I have to go find the first years, see you tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, I'll come meet you for breakfast." Ginny nodded and disappeared. Neville, Dean and I stayed seated.<br>"Where do you think the new dorms are going to be?" Dean asked.  
>"They could be anywhere. Maybe near the library, or up near the Room of Requirement." A thought suddenly flashed through my mind. Would the room still be functional? It had been burnt excessively by the fiendfyre, could it repair itself? At last, the hall was empty. Only the three of us, Blaise and Malfoy, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan were still in the hall. McGonagall motioned us all over. I was thrilled that Hannah was here, mainly because then there would be another girl in the dormitory. "You seven are the only ones that returned and since there isn't enough room in each of your house dormitories, you are having your own." McGonagall said. "Follow me."<p>

We followed McGonagall for what felt like an age. On the fifth floor, tucked behind a portrait of two playing on a swing. "Meredith and Mauve, they are the door to your dormitories. The password is aequalitatis ad omnes. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy a word please." The others all piled through the door, I could hear them gasp at the room. "You two are Head Boy and Girl." McGonagall said very matter-of-factly. I spluttered. I thought I hadn't got it, it thought they'd chosen someone else, I thought- wait, Malfoy?!  
>"I'm head boy professor?" he sounded just as confused as I was.<br>"Yes Draco. You two were chosen by Professor Dumbledore and I felt it was only right to respect his wishes. Here are your badges. Good night." With that, she left. I stared at the badge she had thrust into my hand. A large H was emblazoned over the school crest, the little emblems moving and gnashing at each other. I couldn't believe I was Head Girl but I couldn't believe Malfoy was head boy! What was Dumbledore thinking? "Is everything ok you guys?" Blaise had pushed open the door and was looking at us expectantly.  
>"Yeah, everything's fine Blaise. Excuse me." I squeezed past him leaving Malfoy alone in the hallway. It was beautiful in the common room. It was cosy like the Gryffindor's with a roaring fire and armchairs you could disappear in; but the colours were a bled of the three houses with a small kitchen in the corner. It looked amazing. Neville was admiring the three house emblems on the wall when Malfoy and Blaise finally came in; I looked at Malfoy quickly before turning to Neville. "It's amazing in here."<br>"Yeah, it is." I said quietly. Neville turned to me, a look of worry crossing his face.  
>"What's wrong, what did McGonagall want you and Malfoy for?"<br>"I'm Head Girl." Neville whisked me up into his arms, cheering slightly.  
>"Why aren't you happier? This is amazing! Congratulations!" everyone was staring at us; me in Neville's arms, huge smile on his face.<br>"What's going on?" Blaise asked.  
>"Hermione's head girl!" now everyone was cheering, patting me on the back and congratulating me. It is what I had wanted since we started, I just always assumed that it would be with someone I could actually stand – Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley perhaps – rather than Malfoy. He looked slightly put out stood alone in the corner. "Who's head boy?" Ernie asked.<br>"Me." Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and started up the stairs, ignoring everyone.  
>"Congrats Malfoy." Neville said to his retreating back. Malfoy paused.<br>"Thanks." He didn't turn around, he hardly stopped, and soon he had disappeared from view completely.

1:30 am.  
><em>Why can't I sleep? <em>  
>My room was gorgeous. A four poster queen sized bed covered in deep reds, trimmed in gold – my whole room was the same colour scheme. The bed was one of the comfiest things I had ever sat on but I couldn't sleep. Sitting up, pulled on my slippers and dressing gown before making my way downstairs, humming quietly. "Can't sleep either Granger?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and I had my wand in my hand in seconds. "Whoa Granger! I come in peace." He pulled himself gracefully out of the armchair and came to stand in front of me. I still had my wand out. "Nobody's out to get you right now Granger, put your wand away." He placed his hand on my outstretched arm. "Hey, Granger?" I couldn't move. I was in my fighting mode and I just couldn't move. "I'm sorry I scared you. Hermione?" that did it. I stared at him.<br>"What? Did you just call me Hermione?"  
>"Well, I mean… I – I… are you ok?"<br>"Yes, sorry. I just go back into warrior mode and I get trapped. Thank you." I smiled at him.  
>"Don't mention it. Good night." He started to leave but I grabbed his arm.<br>"Don't leave on my account, I was just getting a drink." I let go off his arm after he started staring at my hand. "Sorry." I walked off into the kitchen leaving him stood alone. Maybe we would be alright after all.


	2. In The Beginning

_Blaise  
><em>  
>At around 1:30, my door burst open. Draco practically ran into my room and slammed the door shut. "She's put some sort of spell on me, she must have! Why else would I have done that? Why else would I have been nice? I should have let her fall out of the carriage, watched her slam into the ground and not care. I shouldn't have been staring at her at dinner and now I have to spend time with her. Merlin help me! She slipped me some sort of potion, some sort of-"<br>"Draco!" he looked shocked, as if he had forgotten I was here.  
>"This isn't my room is it?"<br>"No. You're in my room. Who are you talking about?"  
>"Her-" he stopped abruptly.<br>"Hermione?" Draco's mouth flopped open as I slipped out of bed. If someone walked in now they would think he was staring open mouthed at my chest, because damn was I a gorgeous spectacle. "Please, you act like I didn't notice you staring at her. Why do you think I elbowed you? So you would listen to McGonagall? I doubt she slipped you anything." I walked him to the door.  
>"No one else can know Blaise. I don't even have feelings for her, I mean she's hot but that's it." <em>Sure it is.<em>  
>"I know you don't have feelings for her and besides, who am I going to tell?" <p>

_Hermione_

I was thankful that none of the others were awake yet. Sitting alone at breakfast made me think about everything; everything that had happened and everything that could happen. The Golden Trio, as people had taken to calling us, had split up. Harry and Ron could not have been more excited when they were accepted into the Auror programme and it gave me the chance to be my own person, rather than the brains that took down Voldemort. _Maybe this will be my first and last quiet year at Hogwarts._ "Morning." Ginny had slumped down in the seat next to me – she had never been a morning person. I laughed at her disgruntled state. "Shut up weirdo, people should not be so chipper before nine o'clock."  
>"I'm not, I just happen to be better at hiding it than you. How did you sleep?"<br>"Not well. It's weird not having Harry there." She looked down at her now full plate, pouting slightly.  
>"You'll be seeing him soon and I bet he'll write you every day." That cheered her up a bit.<br>"How's the 8th year common room?" Ginny asked.  
>"Very similar to the Gryffindor one but with colours from the other houses. We can go up after breakfast?" Ginny nodded just as Luna appeared in front of us.<br>"Good morning." She said airily. Luna and I had got past our differences: I wouldn't constantly tell her the things she believed in were total fabrications and she wouldn't mention them as much. She was a good friend when you got past the eccentricity.  
>"Good morning Lu. Do you want to come up to the 8th year common room with us?" Ginny was wolfing down her breakfast – she was so like Ron.<br>"That would be lovely." She said, picking up a slice of toast. "Are you excited to be back Hermione?" I had to stop and think for a moment. Was I? Was normality something I could fall back into? I had spent all of last year on the run, sleeping in a tent and barely having enough food. Summer wasn't any better. Tracking down my parents was not easy, convincing them I kept them out of harm's way involved telling them everything – every single thing that had happened to me that I had conveniently forgotten to tell them. "I am, yes. It will be nice to have a year without death and destruction for once." The others laughed.  
>"That is definitely true." Ginny answered while buttering her third slice of toast.<br>"How much do you need to eat Gin?" she looked perplexed at the question.  
>"I'm hungry." She said with a shrug. Leaving it there, we all fell into silence. The hall was starting to fill up now, first years had grouped together and were wandering around in packs. It was strange to think that some of them wouldn't have had any idea about what was going on last year. "Shall I invite Blaise over? You two are friends now, right?" Ginny was right. In the summer while I was travelling around Australia, I found Blaise. He had stayed away last year, deciding neutrality was better than picking sides. He stayed with me the whole time there and was a big help in finding my parents. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Blaise!" he turned sharply and smiled as he walked over.<br>"Good morning ladies. Sleep well?" Luna and Ginny both nodded, I stayed quiet. After my run-in with Malfoy, I hadn't been able to sleep at all. Thank Circe for magic.  
>"Do sit down Blaise." He thanked us and sat beside Luna, who had turned back to her breakfast. For some reason Blaise looked a little upset at this. <em>You're imagining it Hermione.<em> "Toast?"  
>"Thanks Mione." He gratefully took the plate out of my hands and took three slices.<br>"He's eating three pieces of toast, Herms." Ginny whispered in my ear. "Is he eating too much?" Ginny pulled away from me and winked.  
>"Oh shut it Gin." I slapped her arm lightly and went back to my own plate. Ginny and Blaise started talking and I blocked them out. <em>Eating breakfast with a Slytherin; what would the boys think?<em>

I didn't notice when the hall went silent. I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me. I didn't notice the stares. I was too tired to notice anything but the slowly depleting pile of food on my plate. "Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny was waving her hand in front of my face and snapped me out of my reverie.  
>"Sorry Gin. What?"<br>"Why didn't you say anything?"  
>"About what?" she sighed and rolled her eyes.<br>"About you being head girl." Luna said.  
>"I assumed it would have been the first thing you did Granger, isn't it your dream?" I nearly jumped out of my seat.<br>"Bah! When did you get here?" my four companions exchanged looks.  
>"He's been here at least ten minutes Mione." Blaise declared.<br>"Are you feeling ok?" Ginny had her hand on my arm.  
>"I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep well." I avoided Malfoy's gaze as I revealed this.<br>"Are you still having those nightmares? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could-" Blaise started.  
>"Nightmares? What nightmares?" Ginny demanded. "Why haven't you told me about this?" I couldn't respond. Blaise looked embarrassed, Luna had on her signature vacant air and Malfoy looked <em>understanding? <em>Luckily this was when Neville and Dean appeared, spouting some nonsense about seventh years sneaking in fire whiskey. Ginny kept sneaking me stern and worried glances, obviously making sure I knew she wouldn't forget about this. I suppose I should have told her. "I'll tell you later Gin, I don't want to get into it now." Malfoy stayed quiet beside me. Did he really understand? I suppose he could; Voldemort actually lived in his house for a year, torturing and killing who knows how many people – that would damage anyone.

The hall was filling up fast, the teachers wandering up and down the long house tables handing out timetables. "Do you guys know who the new head of Gryffindor is? With McGonagall as headmistress; she can't do both, can she?" Neville asked and at that moment a timetable appeared in front of him.  
>"You lot are the returning seventh years? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Professor Emilia Quinn. You are all extraordinary wizards and I look forward to teaching you." She handed all of us a piece of paper and wandered off. Ginny and I immediately set out comparing our classes. "Charms, transfig and DADA together. What have you got now?" All of us but Ginny, Luna and Blaise immediately said <em>Potions. <em> 

_Potions. _While I do indeed enjoy the "subtle art that is potion-making" realising the text book you were learning from was utter rubbish made it seem slightly pointless. Slughorn was there, bustling about the classroom with his humongous moustache and smiling at the Hufflepuffs. Dean and Neville sat at one desk, Hannah and Ernie were sat at another. _Me and Malfoy – wonderful. _"Hermione!" Slughorn looked thrilled. "No Harry or Rupert?"  
>"Ron, and no. They got into the Auror programme."<br>"Well, welcome back. You too Malfoy. Please sit. Together we sat at the front desk and waited for Slughorn to begin his class. "It is so nice to see so many of you here." _There are six of us sat in this classroom; that is the opposite of many. _"Today, we will be talking about polyjuice potion. You will attempt to brew a batch of the potion with the person sat next you. The recipe can be found on page 24 of your books. I have already stewed the lacewing flies and picked the fluxweed for you, it is here on my desk." He pointed to small bowls adorning the surface. "Good luck." Brewing polyjuice – easy peasy. Brewing it with Malfoy – less so. He had flipped to page 24 and was pulling faces at the random list of ingredients and how it is supposed to be made. "I'll get the ingredients from the store cupboard." I said. I didn't even need to look at my book to know what we needed:_ Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Horn of Bicorn, Boomslang skin and the hair of whoever you're turning into. _"This will be so unfair." Neville stated.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you are a master and making polyjuice." I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Maybe we can swap partners?"  
>"I don't think we can unfortunately." Neville pouted before winking at me.<br>"Well then, ours will just have to be better than yours." He vacated the cupboard, leaving me wondering how on earth I was supposed to reach the ingredients on the top shelf. I silently cursed my parents for being short and stood almost on pointe in an attempt to reach them. "Damn it." I whispered. A hand stretched over my head and easily grabbed the boomslang skin residing so high.  
>"I saw you struggling. I never realised you were so short Granger." Malfoy didn't wait for me and quickly left me alone. My face was bright red, I could feel it.<br>"Now, alongside making the potion I want an essay describing who invented it, its first use and primary uses. You will then test your own batch and describe the process and if yours was a success." Slughorn announced. As he turned his back, everyone silently groaned and I had a hard time not laughing when I returned to my seat. I could do this in my sleep.

_Dear Harry (and Ron, I know you're reading this over Harry's shoulder),  
>How's training going? I'm sure you're both doing really well. Have you learnt any cool spells that you fancy sharing with an old pal? I can practically hear you two laughing. Is the training difficult? Do you have to do loads of physical training? I can't imagine Ron doing things like that the muggle way.<br>Everything is fine here. I'm Head Girl – stop saying 'obviously' – and my own private room (yep, I said private) is absolutely amazing. If I don't tell you, Ginny will and then you two will be annoyed at me so here goes: Malfoy is Head Boy. Apparently Dumbledore was going to choose Malfoy and McGonagall wanted to respect his wishes. I will be fine, you don't need to come with pitchforks, be completely prehistoric and try to protect me from the 'bad man'. I'm just excited to be chosen for it.  
>I love you both and miss you very much. I can't wait to hear about your training and see you.<br>Love Hermione.  
>P.S. Ron, there is also a letter from Ginny to Harry in this envelope. I recommend not reading over his shoulder. <em>


End file.
